


Ride It

by maybaby34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Stripper Castiel, moonlighting as a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica might have said something but Dean was beyond listening when the man stepped out from behind the screen. He was dressed as a cowboy wearing a tight western shirt that molded to his lean but muscled frame. The outfit was completed with equally tight jeans and cowboy boots. Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants as he watched those thick thighs work as the dancer dipped down to the stage to apparently tease one of the women in the front. </p>
<p>The motion caused Dean to look at the dancer’s face, eliciting a shocked gasp.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, that’s Cas.” Dean said, his voice wavering slightly in shock.</p>
<p>Castiel, his quiet, nerdy, unassuming roommate was moonlighting as a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It

“Sam is being an ass.”

Dean drove instinctually to the Roadhouse as Jessica sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, telling Dean about whatever argument the newlyweds had just got into when she announced that she needed a drink. Even before Sam and Jessica were married, whenever there was an argument, they would both race to be the first to get to Dean to spill the details. This time Jessica had beat Sam to Dean, meaning Sam was probably at Bobby’s.

Poor Bobby.

So Dean was spending his Saturday night, calming down his sister-in-law, agreeing that Sam was indeed an ass and he would be coming around soon with his sad puppy eyes and an apology on his lips. 

Dean was caught up in battling his rising panic at Jessica’s sniffling, he missed how there was a line forming at the entrance of the Roadhouse that comprised of mostly women that were paying Ash a cover to get in. Dean was so distracted that he missed Ash stepping aside to let the two of them in. He also didn’t see Ash’s smirk and the wink he shared with Jessica who tried to hide her smile.

It was only when they got a table and a laughing Jo brought them a couple of beers, did Jessica’s tears quickly dried up and the warning bells went off in Dean’s head.

“What’s going on, Jess?” he asked suspiciously, eyeing the growing crowd.

“Nothing, Dean.” Jessica’s smile was mischievous enough to make Dean nervous. “So, how are things going with your roommate, Cas?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his roommate of six months. “Things are going good. We don’t talk much since we’re both pretty busy.” 

Dean, however, wished that would change. The moment that Castiel had answered his ad for a roommate after Sam got married and moved out, he knew he was in trouble. Castiel Novak worked as an operations research analyst for a company on the outskirts of Kansas City. He was a bit of a nerd that was quiet and pretty much kept to himself. He was also absolutely gorgeous with his permanent bed hair and big cerulean eyes that he hid behind his glasses. 

That wasn’t the only reason he had a crush on the guy. His mere presence was soothing. Castiel would hum under his breath as he cooked dinner and would always insist on sharing it with Dean after he would come home from a long day at the shop, still partially covered in oil. Castiel always had a knack of knowing when Dean had a particularly rough day at work because one day there was a homemade cherry pie for dessert.

Dean loved pie. A lot.

Or the time when he came home early from work because of a muscle spasm in his back and Cas insisted on giving him a massage. 

“Take off your shirt.”

Dean gaped at Castiel. “What?”

“I can see you are in pain and I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Castiel for a long moment, trying to figure out if he was hitting on him or was genuinely trying to be helpful. 

Dean quickly dismissed the thought of Castiel actually trying to flirt with him when he saw that his blue eyes were too full of earnest. 

He had simply nodded and gingerly stripped out of his t-shirt with Castiel’s help and laid face down on his bed.

Dean found out quickly that he enjoyed Castiel’s hands…a lot.

A little too much.

Maybe more than the pie.

Too close to call though because they both made him hard.

Okay, maybe Castiel’s presence wasn’t always soothing and maybe he was oblivious to the fact that he was distractingly sexy and he was slowing driving Dean out of his mind. 

Despite living together, Dean didn’t know too much about Castiel who tended to be reserved.

They would make small talk about their families and their jobs, but their conversations never delved too deep. He also never seemed to mind that Sam and Jess were over at the house often. He was always courteous and polite to them. 

Normally, Dean would have flirted outrageously with Castiel, but since they lived together, he thought it would just be awkward. Besides, Dean could tell that Castiel wasn’t the one night stand kind of guy and Dean was.

However, Dean would be willing to change that for him.

“Soooo…,”Jessica let the word drawl out, her eyes twinkling “have you asked him out yet?”

Dean stared at his sister-in-law, not quite knowing what to say. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

She nudged his elbow with her own. “Come on Dean, it’s obvious you have a crush on the guy. I’m pretty sure that Cas is aware of it too.”

Panic flared up in his chest. Surely he wasn’t that obvious?

Jessica, seeing Dean’s look, hurried to reassure him. “I mean, Sam and I are pretty positive he likes you too. If you could only see the way he stares at you when you’re not looking and how his eyes follow you around the room. I think he’s got it as bad as you do.”

Dean slumped in his seat, “As much as I’d like to believe that, I don’t think it’s true. Besides, I’m pretty sure he has somebody already. He’s always gone the first and third weekend of the month.”

“Are you positive he’s leaving because he’s seeing somebody? Has he mentioned anybody?”

“Well…no, but he’s not under obligation to tell me this kind of stuff. Besides, he’s all respectable and shit. I don’t even know if he swings that way. Even if he did, I think I’d be too wild for his taste.”

Jessica leaned back in her chair and took a long draw from her beer before giving him a smug smile. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Before Dean could say anything, Pony started blaring over the speaker system in the bar.

Dean quickly scanned the room, noticing the bar was mostly filled with women and a banner over the bar that said Ladies’ Night.

“Jess, what the hell is going on?” Dean demanded, seeing the silhouette of a man wearing a cowboy hat behind a white screen on a makeshift stage that was usually the dance floor. The women noticed the silhouette too and started screaming enthusiastically, especially when the man started to roll his hips.

Jessica might have said something but Dean was beyond listening when the man stepped out from behind the screen. He was dressed as a cowboy wearing a tight western shirt that molded to his lean but muscled frame. The outfit was completed with equally tight jeans and cowboy boots. Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants as he watched those thick thighs work as the dancer dipped down to the stage to apparently tease one of the women in the front. 

The motion caused Dean to look at the dancer’s face, eliciting a shocked gasp.

“Holy fuck, that’s Cas.” Dean said, his voice wavering slightly in shock.

Castiel, his quiet, nerdy, unassuming roommate was moonlighting as a stripper.

Dean jumped when Jessica’s voice sounded in his ear. “I went out with some friends a couple of months ago to a bar in Kansas City that was hosting a ladies’ night. Imagine my surprise when I saw your roommate as one of the dancers. Luckily, it was a big crowd so he never saw me. I paid Ash to do some digging. Apparently Cas has a mountain of student loans he’s trying to pay off so he does this twice a month. I also suspect he likes it though. He’s definitely the favorite.”

Not taking his eyes off of Castiel, who was now only in his hat, boots and blue booty shorts ,having ripped his clothes off at the seams, asked, “There never was a fight, was there?”

Jessica laughed, “Actually the only fight was who was going to bring you here. I won at rock, paper, scissors. He’s at home pouting. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to the bar and get you a shot. Looks like you need it.”

Dean barely registered that Jessica had left, too concentrated on Castiel to noticed. He had jumped off the stage and was making rounds to tables, teasing the patrons, apparently trying to find a victim.

Castiel was a few tables away when Castiel finally noticed him. He froze for a moment, eyes widening in alarm to see his roommate sitting there, but he must have seen something in Dean’s face because suddenly it was like Castiel had transformed and it was only the two of them in the room.

Castiel’s lazy smile and hooded eyes made Dean’s body flush with arousal as Castiel all but stalked toward Dean.

Castiel roughly moved Dean’s chair away from the table. With the loss of the table, Castiel could blatantly see how much Dean was enjoying the show.

Castiel’s eyes glinted as he smiled predatorily. He moved to where he was straddling Dean’s thighs, his hips undulating as he sank down.

Dean’s body heated up and his skin felt too tight. He swallowed roughly as he was confronted with all of Castiel’s smooth, tan skin on display. He resolutely kept his hands down to his sides, fists clenching tight. All he wanted to do was grab Castiel’s hips and pull him down onto his lap as his own hips would push up.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Castiel smirked and leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Dean’s ear, causing shivers to erupt. 

“Hello Dean.

“Uh, hey Cas.” Dean managed to get out. His mouth felt dry like cotton, any moisture he had left had seemed to have evaporated away. 

Castiel removed his hat and pushed it down onto Dean’s head and then flicked the brim back so it wouldn’t block Dean’s face. 

“So, you like cowboys?” he asked nervously, as Castiel laid his warm forearms on Dean’s shoulders so he could grip the back of the chair for balance.

“My roommate has a certain affinity for westerns.” Castiel purred in Dean’s ear, his ass dipping down low enough to briefly drag across Dean’s erection. 

Dean hissed.

“What can I say…he turned me on. To westerns that is.” he bit his lower lip teasingly causing Dean to groan.

“I think,” Dean licked his lips, noticing how Castiel tracked the movement with his eyes, “later you should tell me what else this roommate turned you on to.”

Castiel grinned and grabbed Dean’s hands, placing them on the globes of his ass. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn’t resist grabbing a handful before loosening his hands so not to get Castiel or himself into trouble.

Letting out a low moan, Castiel arched his back as he discreetly rubbed his own erection against Dean’s stomach. Dean’s hands flexed against Castiel’s ass. 

Castiel moved closer again and lightly bit the shell of Dean’s ear. “That’s a good idea, Dean.”

The song started to come to a close as Castiel slinked off of Dean’s lap, much to the disappointment of both men.

The roar of the crowd came crashing back as Dean’s surroundings came into focus. Dean felt himself actually blush when he felt everybody’s eyes on him as they cheered. A few women were even fanning themselves.

Dean looked over at the bar and scowled when he saw the blonde menaces, namely Jessica and Jo laughing and cheering along with everybody else.

Castiel was halfway to the stage when he looked over his shoulder and winked.

“See you at home, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on tumblr a long time ago but just now decided to post it here also. I changed it just a little from the original, but it's basically the same.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed a little glimpse of stripper Cas! :)


End file.
